residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Enemies in Code Genesis
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' List of Enemies in Code Genesis ' Most of the enemies in this game are ones we've seen before, but there are some new ones as well, mostly upgraded variations of their predecessors. Each chapter has its own unique enemies while some are only unique in the Mercenaries mode. Zombies are the most common enemy in the game, returning back to a more old school enemy type, as well as the series as a whole (although they're not present in RE4 or RE5). Their critical hit spot(headshot) is basically between the eyes as usual, but they are faster and stronger than the previous zombies in the older games. At times, they'll sort of duck down and come faster at you, so make sure to shoot them before they reach you. Sometimes, if they grab on, you'll be able to waggle the control stick (L3 in PS3) to break free. Cerberi (zombie dogs) are mostly present in the city scenario, but there are also a couple moments when they appear, including their upgraded G-13 forms. These are fast and have a tendency to leap at you when they're close, which is usually hard to prevent unless you shoot them at the right time or before they have the chance to. *'Zombie (Super Infected) Rather than being undead, these infected are living humans who have been infected by a special evolved version of the previous t-virus, causing massively increased aggression and loss of many higher brain functions, such as speech and self-preservation, athough in some rare cases in the game, some of the zombies have shown the ability to pronounce single words. Also unlike the normal zombies, they show a low level of intelligence, making them harder to kill. *'Cerberus' The Cerberus is a B.O.W. created by administering the T-Virus to a large Doberman. This creature, given the code number MA-39 by researchers in Umbrella history, is extremely violent and difficult to control under certain conditions. When exposed to the evolved t-virus, this Cerberus' size has increased slightly, still decayed and rotted like its predecessor and its bones seem to jut out from its flesh in painful ways. *'Crow' Crows as we know are usually birds that ate t-virus infected flesh and/or insects and became infected themselves. They rarely attack as long as their territory isn't disturbed, but when they do attack, they peck their targets with their sharp beaks fiercely and repeatedly. It's better to just shoot crows than use the knife because half of the time, they remain airborne. It seems difficult to do it fast enough to prevent them from damaging you, and they only attack one after the other. *'Hunter G' These Hunters are improvements and resemble the Hunter R type, with drastic changes. They possess two frontal talons on their bottom wrists and ankles which allow for them to scale buildings and flat surfaces with ease, making them dangerous in dark areas as they tend to avoid the light. Their scales are dark green in color with brown patches to help in camoflauge. When the Hunter G type attacks, it can pounce on their foes and inject poison through the talons as well, making them twice as dangerous as even the Sweeper. To avoid the creature, it is simple to find them due to the "clicking-rattle" they make just before they pounce. *'Licker Alpha' An evolved zombie with greater muscular structure and increased athletic abilities. The difference between these Lickers and the normal Lickers is the skull protective covering across its brain and down the length of its spine. There are bone-like protrusions that emerge from its shoulders and lower palms, giving its a more "armored" appearance. It still resembles the normal Lickers first designed by Umbrella with the long tongues and lack of vision, (made up for by highly-developed hearing). The Alpha variant's improvement has made it more difficult to kill, but a softer spot lies just beneath its chest. *'G Infant' A small G mutation covered in various open sores and parasites wriggling from its pink, sickly flesh. They squirm about on the ground on their bellies and spring up and attack their prey with large claws. Killing them quickly is very important as they can grab their prey and kill with one quick stab of their claws. G Infant's have no ability to reproduce. *'Black Widow' These Giant Spiders can become a pain of not taken care of. They resemble the deadly Black Widow, but with a noticeable size difference. They have the same red hourglass on their abdomen and massive pincers that can poison the player if they are not careful. *'Reaper X' As we know, the Reaper are the roach-like insect BOW from Resident Evil: 5. They were common mistakes and had no real place in Wesker's ultimate plan. The Reaper X are different. Alex applied his brother's old research and decided to deliberately create a Reaper Super Weapon bearing an eerie mix between human and insect. Their movements are shaky and spasmodic, which is due to its nervous system firing off synapses at an extremely high rate and its rapidly beating heart exposed beneath the endoskeleton, leading to its random twitching. *'Ripper' Earning their namesake by the massive claws on their back, these B.O.W.'s resemble enormous crustacean-like mutations with large feelers and eyes. Alex developed these creatures to be used as tanks until the production of U-10 came into being. Their outer shell is extremely tough to penetrate and can only be taken down by shooting them in the eyes. They make their first appearance when Rose and Chris scan the beaches of the South Seas islands. *'Hannibal Insect' An enormous insect that bears a bizarre resemblance to a mosquito. Despite what they are, they are difficult to kill because they maneuver quickly through the air. Simply aiming at their wings will render them helpless and grounded. *'Eliminator' The Eliminator was featured in Resident Evil: 0 and in the Umbrella Chronicles. A primate-based B.O.W. and one of several early prototype weapons developed exclusively by Dr. James Marcus. Only Alex had made improvements to the creature based on speed and strength. For one, they are not rotting, instead they are hairless- muscular creatures with jagged teeth and flaring yellow eyes. They are capable of communication with one another and even frighteningly enough, show signs of being able to strategize. *'Undertaker' These were simple burrowing insects that lived underneath the soil of Isle Alexandria until becoming infected with the new t-virus and growing to roughly 7-8 times their natural size. They have the ability to burrow underground and yank their prey beneath the earth, tearing them to pieces. The tell-tale sign of their presence is a mild scratching sound beneath your feet. Before they emerge, the scratching stops and you must move aside. *'Neptune II' From the beginning, Umbrella had experimented on sharks with the use of the t-virus and discarded this research as there was nothing more to be done to improve the mammal. Alex had somehow improved on the Neptune type to a small degree, but still a noteable surprise to the world. For one, the Neptune II type can dive themselves up onto dry land and still possess some form of fighting strength while struggling to snap up their prey whole. Their eyes and ears have also evolved greatly in this form; their ability to sense prey has evolved to an almost supernatural level. The noticeable flaw in this creature however is the ripped spinal column along its tail and head, a side-effect to the improved intelligence and strength. *'Guards' Not zombies, but dangerous human guards of Alex's island who protect and serve him. They are fast and nimble, having excellent reflexes and combat skills. It is believed that Alex hired some of the best that the militaries of the world had to offer, given the fact that the soldiers consist of a mix of nationalities. *'Charon' The Charon is a modified version of a B.O.W. that seems to have a mild resemblance to a humanoid-like creature with spikes jutting from its body. It makes an eerie moaning sound and grips its head, staggering around the player. Its body seems to spasm in pain due to the spikes that jut through its flesh. If the player is lucky enough to draw close to it, one would witness that Charon's spikes are actually bone fragments. It is safe to kill these creatures at a distance and they only make a single appearance in the labs of Isle Alexandria; an unfinished project. *'Bat' Bats are purely infected by the t-virus during the outbreak and have heightened awareness of sound. They attack in swarms like the bats we are familiar with in the previous games and attack as a single unit. They suck blood and like the crows, it is best to just shoot them. *'Hunter GII' The second Hunter G model is highly different than the first model of Alex's G types. This Hunter, however is vastly different as it does not perform hide and attack maneuvers. Instead, this model prefers to attack head on and will not fall by simple gunfire alone. This Hunter's hide is much more durable and its speed is annoyingly immesurable. They have absolutely no problem jumping far distances, which means it can be hard to prevent an attack unless you take them out immediately. They are also more brown in color, a change to the normal Hunter models. *'Bandersnatch II' A new kind of prototype B.O.W. based on the older model witnessed in Code Veronica. It is made from a human subject and as we know, its annoying ability is to use its extendable right arm to pull itself around. The change here is that instead of one arm to snatch with, it now comes with two. It can swing from various objects, but like all humanoid B.O.W.s, it has to resort to covering its head with its arms, which give the player the right moment to strike. *'Giant Moth' These are moths that have grown to an enormous size and their wingspans have grown to perfect proportion to their bodies. This gives these moths incredible maneuverability and due to Alex's virus, a level of intelligence that seems almost human and they also seem to communicate with one another due to a high-pitched whistling sound that becomes unbearable after a long time. They search the area around their nests for prey, on which they will lay their eggs. The developer of these insects was an old friend of Alex's, Miles Dubios, who was mentally unstable and an ex-militant of the United States. This is revealed in a letter from Miles to Alex. A closer inspection revealed that Miles had become extremely paranoid with his friend and every day, believed that he would be killed by him. Surely enough, he is not seen or heard from, and this seems to clarify the letter. Miles was revealed to have an obsession with moths, noting that they were "the most beautiful of beauties in the world'. *'Parasites' As noted, they are parasitic larvae of the moths. They feed off of their organic hosts and once freed after have grown to a certain size, they burst out from the body of the host to find other prey. They are not as much of a threat as they seem and tend to ignore the player, but there is one rare instance if you linger too long that the creatures will screech out, seemingly calling for their elderly. This is an eerie act of intellect because insects such as the moths have not displayed such intelligence before. *'Ants' The ant are failed experiments with Alex's new virus that have increased intelligence, but serve no use to him save for their minor irritating ways in the jungles of the islands. Thwey can be easily killed with knives, handgun shots and are no real threat. *'Glimmer II' The Glimmer II model was derived from Alex's intrigue with the speed and cunning of their previous forms. This mode Glimmer preferres dark places, where it were invisible to its prey in all but its glowing red eyes. It moves extremely fast, making it very difficult to shoot. This model is strikingly different in some ways (claws, sharp teeth) as it has the ability to camoflage within its environment and can shoot a stick stream of gunk at its prey which must be shaken off before it charges. *'Osiris' This new kind of B.O.W. resembles a large cat with massive head spines that seem to stand on end when it is threatened. Its body is drastically thin, but it can charge with shocking speed. The name Osiris is taken from the god in Egyptian mythology. It skillfully uses its talon-like claws to scale trees and rocks, and from these vantage points it assaults its victims. This is a tough enemy, even with good weapons. It's virtually blind, but its large ears grant it uncanny listening skills. Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC)